Lenalee, gentleman and the cookies
by Zordan999
Summary: Lenalee wants to show Allen that she is very grateful for everything he did for her in the Arc. So she grabs the bowl and starts cooking. Wise. We all know Allen's weak point.How will everything turn out? Behold the power of the gratitude! LenaleexAllen


I don't own -man.

This one-shot is just for fun. I hope I will be able to write more serious one about Allen and Lenalee. They are my favourite couple.

So here it is.

**Lenalee, gentleman and the cookies**

,It's sure nice to be home. Especially when it contains the kitchen and the cook like Jerry!,

Allen Walker thought when he was consuming his oversized meal so fast that you had to invent new unit for his speed. Like one pork per second, or one cake per nanosecond!

Lavi was hiding behind the newspaper trying to protect himself from the bones flying in every direction.

,,Oi, Allen… I know you eat a lot, ,but this???? After the Arc your appetite is starting to be really frightening…Even for humans" Lavi stated, looking around the dining hall, which was remarkably fuller before Allen set his hungry foot on it's floor.

,,Mwot?" Allen turned his face to Lavi.

,,Che," Kanda was looking at Allen with disgusted look. He was trying to save his soba half an hour ago while Allen was getting his gigantic tray of food.

,,Hi Allen-kun, mind If I sit next to you?"

This sweet voice broke through Allen's brain and stopped his chewing motor. He looked up and saw the slender figure of Lenalee Lee standing right in front of him.

She was wearing red and her now short beautiful hair was randomly framing her pretty face.

Allen's breath stopped. Well first of all he forgot about the food in his mouth.

,,GULP! Of-of course Lenalee! Here," he quickly cleaned the mess in front of him, next to him and behind him, and allowed her to sit

Allen cleaned his face with his sleeve trying to mask the whole process. Lenalee was just sitting there smiling nervously her usual cute smile.

,,So, what's up Lenalee?" Allen asked and smiled his dazing smile at her as well.

That instant her cheeks turned pink and she turned her gaze towards her shoes. Allen was still smiling unconscious of the fact what her action meant.

,,I...Allen-kun...I... Um..."

,,Yes?"

Lenalee's face was turning into deeper shade of red.

Allen finally noticed her uncomfortable fidgeting on the edge of her sit and placed his hand on her shoulder. ,,Lenalee, are you all right?"

The whole dining hall was now quit and was intensively listening to their conversation. Lavi was throwing glances across the table.

Lenalee suddenly looked straight into his eyes and as red as her dress, she lifted something in her hands hitting him hardly in the nose. ,,Here!"

,,OUCH!"

,,Oh! Sorry! Are you OK?" Asked Lenalee, embarrassed.

,,It's nothing!" responded Allen through his hand, that was trying to stop the waterfall of the blood ,,Really Lenalee."

Allen's eyes slid on the little box which was wrapped in the dark blue paper and which nearly broke his nose.

,,What is this?" He asked pointing at it.

,,This is for you Allen-kun..." Lenalee said and smiled widely.

Allen started to feel hot and realised that the hall was extremely quiet. Even Timcanpy didn't dare to make the sound. That really was bothering him.

,,Uhm...For me?

,,Yes, this is the last thing I can do for you, after the Arc incident. You really helped me out Allen-kun. Thank you."

Allen felt numb.

,,Uhm...will you open it?"

,,Yes...I should, shouldn't I?" Allen was mumbling to himself and his numb fingers slowly moved forward to the box.

When he opened it his face graced the big smile and he turned towards Lenalee,with the big shiny tears and sparkles of pure happines in his eyes.

,,Lenalee...You really shoudln't have..." the tasty looking cookies were beaming and winking at him from the box, saying ,_eat us Allen, eat us!_

,,Allen-kun," Lenalee grinned with relievement. ,,I am so happy! I hope you will like them..Oh, I will be right back!" And with that and the tomato red cheeks she swiftly disappeared from the hall.

enalee cooked the cookies for me! They were made by her own hands!

Allen couldn's stop the images flying into his head.

Lenalee in the kitchen... Her hair tied back with the scarf, her lips humming the sweet melody, her hands white with the flower, her body in apron and miniskirt, which will show off her lovely legs, Komui with the furious face and the drill in his hands...

No! Snap out of it Allen! He shook his head.

,,You pervert..." Lavi's voice came out somewhere where his right ear was. Allen jumped.

,,Lavi!" he turned completely red and noticed that the whole male population of the dining hall ,including Jerry, was staring at him behind his eyepached friend. ,,I wasn't I..."

,,Yeah, yeah, we know _kid_..." said Lavi and rolled his eyes. Eye.

,,So what do you want?" asked Allen with the suspicious glare ,,You won't get any of the Lenalee's cookies you know!" he shielded the box with his left innocence hand ready to protect them from everyone expect himself.

Lavi's eye turned wide and he shook his head ,,No way dude! I came to warn you!"

,,huh?"

Lavi turned towards the finders, scientists, Jerry and Kanda's back. They all nodded. Kanda's back twitched.

,,Well...I know Lenalee longer then you and I have more experiance with these things you know..."

Allen still tensed was listening to him. Curiosity took the place.

,,Lenalee always gives..._these..._ as the thank you gift. To everyone."

,,So?"

Lavi's serious look was really amusing, Allen thought.

,,Allen, I spend two weeks in coma after eating Lenalee's ..._COOKIES..._!" Lavi whispered gravely the last word and the aura of horror surrounded his body.

Everyone behind him shivered.

Allen was just staring at him. Then he burst into the laughter. ,,Oh come on Lavi! What are you saying! is this some kind of a joke? I mean...These are _Lenalee's _coockies right? _Everyone_ would want them!"

,,Hey, moyashi." Kanda turned to him. ,,I don't want to smell any dead body at least this week. Don't ruin my meal." And he continued eating his soba quietly.

Allen stopped loughing. He looked at the cookies. Even Kanda...

Lavi winked one eye at him ,,It was the first time and the last time I saw Yuu in that state he was that day..." The sharp edge of Mugen appeared of nowhere near Lavi's throat.

,,Allen dear..." the voice came out of the kitchen ,,Poor Lenalee...This child can cook everything she wants but only one thing she just can't get right are the..._COOKIES..._! " Jerry said in low tone horror aura around him. He was clearing his glasses with the towel wet from tears of the pity.

,,And the worst thing is, you _have_ to eat the coo... _them_." Lavi said, after Mugen was in the safe distance from him. He lowered his face close to Allen's. The boy gulped.

,,Why is that?"

,,Because..." Lavi looked around himself and at the finder who was standing near the entrance. The finder raised his hand and called,,all clear!"

,,Because..." Lavi continued whispering ,, the only being on the earth, that is immune to Lenalee's..._COOKIES_...is..." he sighed dramatically ,,Komui!"

The lightning stroke and the light from the window touched everyone's face in the hall. Allen's eyes were wide with terror. The happiness from the cookies vanished that very moment.

,,Lenalee-sama is coming!" Someone whispered. Everyone returned to their seats with the speed of light and started talking like nothing happened.

,,Allen-kun?"

Allen's wide eyes captured Lenalee's face.

,,Oh! Lenalee...you came back, and so fast, hehe!" Allen said stupidly.

,,Yes, I am back Allen-kun. Did you...like them?" asked Lenalee

,,Like...? Oh you mean the cookies," Allen spotted Lavi nodding and his lips were trying to form the sentence _tell her yes_!

But Lenalee's hopeful smile cleared and replaced everything in his head.

,,I actually didn't taste them, not yet...I- I was waiting for you. Lenalee," smiled young exorcist sheepishly. Lavi bumped his face hardly on the table.

Of course I will taste them! Lenalee made them with love and care, even wrapped the box so nicely...

,,I will, right now! Don't worry!" Allen's brave answer swam trough the hall. The tear dropped on the kitchen floor and Jerry looked at him

,,poor child, cruel was the one who raised him as gentleman!" was the only thing he whispered before he turned to golem behind him ,,call Jonny or River, we will need the doctor!"

The drums were playing in the background and on everyone's eyes Allen Walker placed the most feared thing within the Black order into his mouth. He started chewing and then stopped.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

Five...

Allen Walker swallowed cookies. Everyone took the breath. Lenalee was waiting patiently.

His lips formed the smile. ,,They are so good! Thank you Lenalee, they are delicious!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

,,I am so relieved!" Lenalee stood up and with the happy face she stated ,,you know I think I will make lot of them for everyone!"

,,No!" ,,It's ok exorcist-sama!" ,,Really you don't have to bother yourself"...

,,You all are so funny!" Lenalee giggled

and with that she danced away from the hall.

Everyone's face turned to Allen. Well to the spot where he sat.

,,Hey Allen, Allen! Hang on!" Lavi was shouting.

Allen's face was the same colour as his hair.

Lenalee Lee can't make cookies.


End file.
